Saving the Town
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013/06/28 *'Submitted by': Raiden Monugaki *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Mentsuyu Uzumaki *'Recapper': Mentsuyu Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Hokori Gansekou *Jeisen Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Take out a gang that has been messing with the Town of Chichimongas. Story: Every time the sun sets down in the Town of Chichimongas, the same gang of suspicious men seems to appear. It has become a routine to the villagers; the men appear, and go around ransacking everyone's houses. Lots of rumors surround them, like one that says all of them are from a clan thought extinct, or that their leader is the owner of a famous summoning contract, because of the big shadow that looks like an animal's that always seems to follow then. It doesn't matter though; the villagers are tired of them and have sent a message to a few ninja villages looking for someone to end this problem. You two have received, but unfortunately, you both have set out for the mission late! The sun is already setting down as you two meet up on the road to the Town of Chichimongas. Mission Recap The two shinobi, Hokori and Jeisen met up on a road leading to the Town of Chichimonga, late for the mission, so the sky was already darkening. While on the way they decided to take the high road when the road intersected, and after some time, they reached a point where they could overlook the town's main road, which was strangely empty. Some of the houses had lights lit up inside, some hadn't. Through the window of one of the houses they could see a shadow moving, and decided to investigate it. As they approached, the sounds of someone mumbling to themselves became slightly louder, and Jeisen peeked through the window to see a man apparently stealing from a closet inside the house's living room. He knocked on the door while Hokori hid under the window, and even though the man tried to clumsily escape the house, Hokori stopped him and interrogated the thug. The thug answered the questions easily though, being too afraid of Hokori, who he realized was a shinobi, to hold off on answering them. He revealed that the gang's boss had a genjutsu permanently active, that hid him and his gang both their sounds and their locations/appearances, basically making them invisible. The man suddenly passed out, and behind Jeisen a giant spider appeared, with a man wearing clothes with golden details on it and three thugs next to it. A battle soon ensued, with Jeisen fighting the thugs and Hokori using a Dust Barrier to protect himself from the spider's acid techniques. Jeisen easily dispatched the two first thugs and had a brief scuffle with the last thug that actually had samurai techniques, but nonetheless, soon took care of them while Hokori hit the spider with a Particle Bomb, disintegrating half of its front, the spider only being kept alive by its summoner's medical techniques. It was after some more defending on Hokori's part that he actually managed to cut the spider and the boss in half with his Dust Beam technique, while both were focused on attacking Jeisen. While the town was now a mess of gore and acid, at least the gang problem was taken care of, right? RIGHT? Category:Mission